Las mil y una noches de SindriaThe thousand and one nights of Sindria
by LadyBat
Summary: Ja'far ama la rutina al cual Sinbad le ha sometido con sus egoístas deseos, desea vivir así por siempre si es que así puede mantenerse al lado del caprichoso Rey de Sindría, así pasa las noches, una, diez, cien y cree que mil hasta que su hermosa rutina es quebrantada por Judal, una pequeña mirada a las noches de Sindria, desde Ja'far, Judal y Sinbad.


"**Las mil y una noches de Sindria"**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son Originales del manga/anime "Magi the labyrinth of magic" y cualquier relación amorosa expuesta en este fic no es la idea original de los dueños, si no; un delirio mío, Gracias 3!**

**Notas de Bat: Llevo mucho tiempo sin escribir, no me juzguen ;A;!  
y por cierto, este fanfic es corto, consta de tres partes –tres noches/capítulos fundamentales- La primera es la de Ja'far, la segunda es de Judal y la tercera de Sinbad, por eso la narrativa en cuanto POV cambia C;!**

Primera parte: "Nuestra Rutina, mis sentimientos" [Ja'far's Side]

Las noches en Sindria eran _iguales;_ todas y cada una de ellas, o al menos eso pensaba el imperturbable Ja'far, quien, cada vez que era iluminado por la brillante y cómplice luz de luna se encontraba _ahí_, en el lecho del rey recitando los acontecimientos del día y el informe de las arcas del reino mientras el caprichoso pelimorado recorría su cuello lentamente, _descendiendo_ con hambrienta, pero sensual calma por su pecho y asintiendo con un totalmente despreocupado "Ah", o bien, un ocasional "Ya veo" a las palabras de del peliblanco, lo que hacía obvia su falta de interés en lo relatado por éste. Sinbad era un egoísta, uno de los más grandes que han existido en la historia de los todos reinos, pero quizá era aquello lo más _atrayente_ de su persona, junto a su sed, su poco inocente soberbia, su estupidez y su _ambición_.

_A Ja'far no le molestaría vivir de aquella forma por siempre, incluso deseaba morir siendo acariciado por aquel egoísta Rey o al menos… eso pensaba._

Ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que el rey Sinbad le había preguntado lo ocurrido en Sindria el día anterior al llegar la mañana, es más, a veces preguntaba al medio día e incluso al atardecer y cuando la noche se avecinaba, le recordaba a Ja'far que debían discutir los asuntos del país en su reunión nocturna, sólo para hacerle volver a sus sábanas de seda y repetir la despreocupada rutina, aquella que ambos conocían a la perfección y que era realizada con la excusa del "_Bien de Sindría_", la escusa favorita de Sinbad para obrar bajo su _egoísmo_.

_Aun así no le importaba…_

_Le repetiría mil veces cada acontecer en Sindria, cada noche, cada hora, cada minuto y a cada segundo de su existencia si así lo pedía el pelimorado, lo haría sólo para poder sentir sus cálidos besos, para no olvidar las caricias de sus ágiles y tersas manos al recorrerle, pero por sobre todo, para oír sus mentiras; esas que sólo Sinbad puede pronunciar y hacerle creer. Incluso estaba dispuesto a hacer que las cosas ocurriesen por sí mismo, para así, regresar al lado de su Rey cuando la cómplice Luna le diese la señal con un fugaz y silencioso destello, así lo haría, una noche, dos, tres, cien y mil, lo haría toda vida sin remordimiento alguno, porque así lo había decidido._

Así el tiempo avanzó, los días y las noches dieron paso al calendario, dejaron caer las hojas y saludaron a las estaciones del año. El mundo podía colapsar de un momento a otro, incluso podría ser un desastre causado por los caprichos del pelimorado, pero Ja'far continuaba y continuaría junto a Sinbad, junto a su salvador, su rey; así era, es y así será hasta que su último aliento cruce su garganta y escape por sus labios pronunciando _aquel nombre_, susurrando… _Sinbad_.

Al caer la noche y terminar la reunión nocturna del consejo, el de ojos verdes se había acostumbrado a conciliar el sueño de aquella forma; sobre la levemente tostada piel del pelimorado, realmente le encantaba despertar apoyado en su pecho, ése en el cuál desde la primera vez que recostó su cabeza y sus pensamientos se sintió seguro, desde aquel día y hasta la actualidad seguía recostándose en él, simplemente porque esos latidos calmaban sus inseguridades, le protegían y resonaban en su mente con calidez, todo era perfecto, desde cómo le conoció, la forma en que le rescató de aquella oscuridad y la manera en que acariciaba su cuerpo hasta finalmente arrullarle con sus latidos, no había duda alguna de la perfección de su vida, o al menos así era, así lo creía hasta que _ese hombre_ hizo nuevamente su aparición; un ser despreciable, codicioso, egoísta como ninguno y para el total desagrado del peliblanco… muy parecido a Sinbad, se trataba de Judal, el magi oscuro.

_Lo detestaba, no había otro calificativo más que "Repulsión" u "Odio" para describir el sentimiento que recorría el cuerpo de Ja'far al pensar en Judal, de verdad que no lo había, conocía miles, pero su mente no procesaba otros al sentir aquel magoi cerca, cuando el magi hacía su aparición, Ja'far cerraba los ojos o simplemente desviaba su mirada a cualquier punto, no soportaba verle._

¿Por qué?, por qué tenía que aparecer cuando las cosas se mantienen en armonía, cuando para él son perfectas como las notas y registros que lleva del reino, ¿Por qué? Por qué las cosas no podían simplemente quedarse así, manteniendo la rutina de sus días y sus noches?, no entendía, realmente no podía comprenderlo, qué demonios quería Judal ahora?, qué pregunta más obvia y qué respuesta más evidente; llevarse a Sinbad, arrebatarle todo lo que tenía y todo lo que anhelaba, pero no se lo permitiría, Ja'far simplemente guardó silencio, empuñando firmemente las sogas rojas que envolvían sus manos.

"**Hey, Sinbad"** exclamó el magi de cabellos largos y color negro, de un negro azabache profundo, tan profundo como las sombras en la oscuridad, cómo las solitarias noches del desierto- "**Me extrañabas?"** –preguntó en seguida con un tono burlesco, ladeando su rostro y ensanchando su sonrisa, fingiendo complicidad… ¿Fingiendo?, no, él y Sinbad eran cómplices en más de una forma, pero eso no permitía una emoción como el _extrañar a alguien_.

Sinbad no dijo nada y el silencio tranquilizaba al peliblanco, así fue por unos instantes antes de que el cordial rey de Sindria de dignase a responder a su invitado no deseado, por qué tenía que contestarle?, por qué simplemente no le pedía a los ocho generales que sacasen a Judal del reino?, por qué? Por qué simplemente no le daba una orden a Ja'far, quien estaba _a su lado_.

"**Ha pasado tiempo, Judal" –**contestó finalmente con una sonrisa algo irónica, pero era una sonrisa de todos modos. Aquella mueca tan llena de seguridad podría hacer a cualquiera retractarse o acatar las órdenes del pelimorado, porque era aquella sonrisa; el arma definitiva de Sinbad, el arma más letal que el peliblanco había presenciado y frente a la que sin pensarlo caía.

Y allí estaba Ja'far, empuñando sus manos, viendo como Judal hacía cuanto deseaba e incluso ya tenía una audiencia con el Rey con una simple aparición, una audiencia a la que el peliblanco no fue invitado… al parecer hoy no recitaría los acontecimientos del día, por más que desease hacerlo, tendría que ¿Hacer un informe escrito? Ciertamente siempre traía registros escritos, pero aquellos no eran para Sinbad y jamás lo serían, porque a Ja'far le gustaba recitárselos para ser ignorado, recitarlos para oír un "Ah" y un "Ya veo", recitarlos para estar junto a Sinbad.

Cuando el oscuro manto de la noche cubrió dulcemente al país Ja'far se acercó a los aposentos del Rey, apretando con fuerza contra su pecho las notas del día, esperando que, al abrir el umbral que conducía al descansar del pelimorado éste estuviese solo, deseando que Judal hubiese acabo de jugar y vuelto al imperio, necesitaba que así fuese, mas, no era el caso. La noche era cada vez más oscura, tanto que pareciese que no brillaba la luna y cada paso que Ja'far daba parecía ser consumido por las tinieblas y ser envuelto por… un rukh color _negro_.

Acercó una mano temblorosa a las cortinas de terciopelo que resguardaban la intimidad de los aposentos del Rey cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, tratando de auto convencerse de que todo sería igual, que aquel pequeño quiebre a su rutina no era significativo, eso anhelaba, aun estando consciente de que no sería así…

"**Qué cruel eres Sinbad…" **se escuchó desde el interior de la habitación, con sarcasmo, con malicia y burla, Judal estaba allí. **"Dices odiarme y rechazas mis propuestas, pero yo debo aceptar las tuyas… las ventajas de ser Rey, aunque te recuerdo… no soy el oráculo de ****tu reino" **finalizó, si Sinbad no contestaba a aquellas provocaciones todo estaría bien, Judal seguramente estaba por irse, debía ser así…

"**Y aún así aquí estás, además… ya no quieres que formemos un Reino juntos? Admite que aun ansias mi poder…" **se escuchó con claridad, complicidad y travesura, finalmente no se escuchó nada más que el sonido que hacían las sábanas al ser impulsadas por el viento, aquella melodía que componían la brisa nocturna con la seda, coreada por el eco de los pasos de Ja'far, quien, retornaba por el pasillo sujetando sus notas en tortuoso silencio.

"**Después de todo… hoy no ocurrió nada importante en Sindria" **murmuró finalmente, sintiendo como sus pecas eran borradas por el salado dolor que recorría su rostro.

**Nota final de LadyBat: No me golpeen, les quiero y espero opiniones, buenas o malas, todo sirve, hasta el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
